Encaje roto, reto El último beso
by I'mnotdoll
Summary: El tiempo se detenía cada vez que alguien observaba aquel perfecto vestido y su olor, su perfume de vainilla aun perduraba, haciendo recordar a ella. Solo había tenido un dueño aquel quien lo hizo inerte al tiempo. El trato fue sellado con ese último beso


Este fic está inventado por mí, aunque los personajes nunca serán míos ni el maravilloso ambiente en el cual se desarrollan los hechos, Hay una maravillosa idea que explicare al final de fic que he extraído de un fic llamado LA LEYENDA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA LUNÁTICA dicha historia es de Nany Hatake. Es para el RETO EL ÚLTIMO BESO del fórum Retos de Harry Potter y más.

Encaje roto

"_El más difícil no es el primer beso sino el último."_

Paul Géraldy (1885-1983) Poeta y dramaturgo francés.

Un vestido precioso seguía guardo en el fondo del armario, enterrado, olvidado. Su eterna belleza lo resaltaba entre las otras piezas pero por su triste historia había sido abandonado. Casi perfecto tan solo tenía una rotura en el bello grabado del encaje. El tiempo parecía detenido cada vez que alguien observaba aquel elegante vestido azul oscuro con detalles grabados en encaje negro y su olor, su perfume de vainilla aun perduraba, haciendo recordar a ella. Solo había tenido un dueño aquel quien lo hizo inerte al tiempo. La joven que había quebrado sus finas y delicadas hebras. Un hermosísimo regalo, sin lugar a duda, con un trágico final. Pero para entender su historia debemos ir varios años atrás, donde el vestido no existía pero ella… ella seguía viva.

...

Hermione observaba como corría el paisaje detrás de aquellas viejas y mágicas ventanas, donde muchos alumnos habrían mirado la llegada de su primer y seguramente de su último año en Hogwarts. Se escuchaba el sonido del tren trabajando con un sonido rítmico y acompasado. No podía creer que fuera su último año en aquel magnífico castillo y solo cogería una vez más este maravilloso tren y sería para no regresar, que equivocada estaba. De fondo se podían escuchar como los alumnos más jóvenes reían y parloteaban conociéndose por primera vez. Miró con dulzura a su compañero de trayecto. Dormía plácidamente mientras que unos mechones rubios rebeldes caían en su pálida cara. Su compañero, su amante, su amor, su novio. Del amor al odio hay un paso, quien llegaría a creer que ella sería un ejemplo de un refrán.

Draco Malfoy su eterno rival, su polo opuesto, su enemigo ahora era su pareja. Él la había salvado cuando unos mortífagos estuvieron a punto de matarla. Él la protegió. Y poco a poco ella se había enamorado de Draco. Cuando llegaron a su preciado destino, ella agitó al príncipe durmiente para poder despertarlo. Los carros tirados por seres invisibles los esperaban. Quien no iría a su encuentro eran sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, ese pensamiento la lleno de tristeza. Se sentían traicionados porque ella salía con el adversario. Cruel destino el de la guerra; la perdida de muchos y el rencuentro de pocos. Se subieron al carruaje y emprendieron la marcha, pero esta vez todo estaba en silencio a la espera del regreso. El rechinar de las ruedas se escuchaba de fondo, un sonido distante y lejano. Todos estaban pensando en las almas perdidas que corrían en ese bosque. Esas personas que habían perdido la vida en esa estúpida guerra.

Solo salieron del estado de aturdimiento cuando el movimiento ceso, y en silencio como si de un recinto sagrado se tratase bajaron todos los alumnos dirigiéndose hacia el castillo. Este había sido reconstruido por los profesores que sobrevivieron al desastre. Cuando traspasaron las puertas los sentimientos reprimidos aparecieron, muchos lloraron, otros querían gritar de la rabia y de la frustración, y todos ellos temblaron de miedo y de pena. Por desgracia habían crecido de golpe, todos ellos, nadie se había salvado de la destrucción. Hermione se encogió en su capa y las lágrimas aparecieron, pero una mano fuerte, caliente y varonil le dio apoyo. El gran comedor seguía con su esplendor pero ahora parecía un poco más apagado. La última vez que lo vio estaba lleno de cadáveres y gente muriendo, derruido y gris. Los nombramientos de los nuevos alumnos a cada una de las casas se hicieron como cada año.

Este año la habían nombrado perfecta y ese cargo le otorgaba una serie de privilegios entre ellos tener una sala común tan solo para los dos perfectos y tener habitaciones privadas. Compartiría ese estatus con Draco. Los segundos, minutos, horas y días fueron pasando sin mirar atrás. Su monotonía era rutinaria. Despertaba temprano, se duchaba y vestía, esperaba a Draco para almorzar, y asistían a clase. Los meses pasaron hasta por fin llegar a Navidad. La época en la cual todo era fiesta y felicidad. En estos últimos días encontraba raro a Draco, como si la evitara, encima las notas iban en descenso ya que le prestaba más atención al chico que a sus queridos libros. Una noche se levantó de la cama y fue a dar una vuelta. Ya había caído la primera nevada con lo cual todo estaba blanco. Llegó cerca del lago. Era una noche serena y estrellada, en el lago se podía ver el reflejo de la noche.

Escucho una leve melodía. Era fina, suave, preciosa, con un toque de melancolía y añoranza. Se acercó y pudo contemplar un piano, negro y elegante contrastaba con la blanca nieve. Las teclas eran tocadas solas. Cerró los ojos aspirando el frío aire e imaginando ella bailando encima del lago acompañada de la noche de estrellas. Se aproximó al piano y toco la madera de este en una suave caricia. El piano seguía sonando y ella no lo resistió más y empezó a tocar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras tocaba el mágico y abandonado piano, su imaginación voló lejos, a un tiempo feliz a un tiempo que ya había acabado. De fondo se escuchó el sonido de las doce tocadas en el gran reloj. Abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer como se desvestía y como se sumergía en el lago y después todo desaparecía, el piano, las ropas, la mujer. Ese hecho la dejó intranquila pero a la noche siguiente volvió y apreció la misma canción y a las doce la mujer se adentraba en el lago y desaparecía.

No reconocía a esa mujer, era oscuro y ella no se giraba a mirar hacia el piano ni el castillo. Decido no comentar a nadie estas aventuras nocturnas. Draco la seguía evitando y cuando la besaba o se acariciaban parecía distante e ido. Por más que ella le preguntaba él decía que eran el estrés de los exámenes. Y ella lo creía. Hermione intentó estar más cerca de Draco y le empezó a dar regalos y hasta dormía más seguido con él, aunque seguía visitando a la extraña mujer.

Faltaba poco para el baile de Navidad, y ella había soñado con un vestido, el cual no sabía dónde había visto. Pero cuando fue a comprarlo descubrió que era muy caro. Llegó entristecida a su sala y Draco le preguntó que le sucedía, ella tan solo le dijo que últimamente no le salía nada bien. Al día siguiente vio el vestido colgado en su puerta. Ella gritó de alegría y fue a besar a Draco. Él sonrió cuando ella se acercaba y le dio un abrazo y le susurro "Todo mejorará, te lo prometo". Aquella semana fue todo mejor las notas, Draco e incluso Harry y Ron le hablaron.

Pero como toda época de bonanza tiene su declive y esta no tardó en llegar. Las notas fueron dadas y Hermione se sintió hundida al verlas, le habían ido fatal. Harry y Ron le hicieron una jugarreta, le desaparecieron todos los libros en clase y fue expulsada de las aulas por no llevar los libros. Los profesores se enfadaron con ella y la riñeron. Hermione decidió que disfrutaría el máximo, ya que el día siguiente era la gran noche, el Baile de Navidad. Draco no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día. Aquella noche fue a ver a su querida acompañante de noches de tristeza. Y si, ella y el piano estaban junto el lago. Aquella noche fue diferente la mujer se giró y le sonrió antes de ir al lago. Era bella y le recordaba a alguien.

Era el gran día, todas las chicas estaban emocionadas y se fueron arreglar horas antes del gran evento. Hermione miró satisfecha su imagen. Llevaba el vestido azul oscuro con encaje negro le llegaba a mitad del muslo y le hacía una caderas perfectas. El cuello del vestido acababa en uve que dejaba a la imaginación unos hermosos pechos. Llevaba unos tacones negros de aguja, y el pelo suelto con unos bucles bien definidos. El sutil maquillaje que se había puesto era la combinación perfecta. Fue a buscar a Draco pero no lo encontró en su habitación. Lo fue a buscar a la sala de los menesteres, la gente la miraba mientras ella recorría el castillo todos con sorpresa, pero los hombres con deseo y las mujeres con envidia.

Cuando llegó a la sala de los menesteres, escucho un llanto, y una mujer hablando entre sollozos. También había un hombre que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

-Te amo- le decía ella hipando.

-Y yo a ti, pero ella fue quien me salvó en aquel mal momento. Y no puedo dejarla sola.- Calló durante unos segundos- No tiene a nadie, y parte de ello es mi culpa.

-No tienes razón!- Chilló la mujer.- Ella ha sido la tonta, quien no superó su verdadero amor. Y se cogió a ti como si fueras el cielo.

Hermione los reconoció, y se quedó en shock.

-Hoy hacemos un mes, ¿lo recuerdas?- preguntó ella

-Y tanto amor.- dijo él con ternura

-Déjala y ven conmigo…- suspiró ella

-No puedo… yo… no puedo- Estaba indeciso

-La quieres más a ella.-Dijo indignada

-No! Te amo a ti pero ella… ella es mi mejor amiga… ella es lo mejor de mi.- Razonó él

-Vete, llegaras tarde a recoger a tu novia- dijo con acidez y malicia.

-Adiós Pansy.- Susurro el joven.

-Adiós Draco. Mañana quedamos donde siempre.- Dijo con esperanza ella.

Hermione corría hacia su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Estúpida se decía, ella internamente seguía amando a Cedric, pero Cedric hacía años que se había ido al igual que sus padres. Había muerto en aquel torneo, y ella lo suplantó con Ron y Harry y su familia. Llenando su corazón vació con otro tipo de amor. Pero la vida es demasiado injusta y te va quitando las cosas buenas no de una en una sino que te puede arrebatar dos en un golpe. Mataron a sus padres cuando empezó la guerra, fue tan cruel, como podían matar a personas que ni tan solo entendían de magia y sobretodo no sabían el porqué de esa batalla. Pero ella no pudo llorar su pérdida y dejarse hundir ya que podrían ganar la guerra y vengarían sus muertes. Merlín! Como los echaba de menos. Los consejos y palabras cariñosas de su madre y las bromas y como la mimaba su padre. Y sonrió, amaba a Cedric y quería a sus progenitores. En ese momento lo entendió todo. Y esta vez sabía que acertaría. Por qué ya no taparía el amor a las personas que faltaban con otro cariño hacia otras vivas.

Bajó las escaleras a un pensado que haría. Espero a Draco en el salón, sentada en el gran sillón y con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Cuando entró y ella lo vio él parecía decaído pero Draco le dijo lo fabulosa que estaba. El Gran Comedor estaba bellísimo; en el techo podías contemplar la noche estrellada, las paredes estaba llenas de accesorios de decoración, preciosa y exóticas flores de colores pálidos junto a las velas y fotografías de todos ellos; de los caídos, de los vencidos y de los vencederos, recordando así lo que habían pasado. La tenue luz daba una sensación de cuento y de ensoñación, cualquier chica hubiera querido tener una fiesta en ese ambiente de fantasía. La música suave y el ligero humo en el suelo hacía que la gente pensara que estaban en el cielo.

El baile fue increíble y todo el mundo le dijo que estaba preciosa. Hermione se sintió bella por una noche con aquel espectacular vestido pero sabía que al acabar la noche se sentiría mejor. Buscó con la mirada a una de las chicas más hermosas de su curso y fue fácil diferenciarla del resto. Vio a Pansy en un extremo del comedor inclinada hacia delante con una copa en sus manos. Se dirigió hacia ella y comprobó lo que temía, tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. Se sentó delante de ella y la analizó; desde sus zapatos de tacón que debías hacer virguerías para no caer, pasando por sus esbeltas piernas descubiertas por lo corto de su vestido, tal prenda que le hacía ver como una diosa de la sensualidad, el vestido abrazaba sus curvas haciéndola más sugerente y provocativa, la cara de un ángel lastima de sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Cualquier hombre daría su vida por ella.

Pansy detectó su presencia y la miró con una mirada gélida y asesina y Hermione tan solo le sonrió. Pansy se iba a levantar pero Hermione la frenó y le pregunto:

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?- susurró Hermione mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si claro- contestó Pansy incrédula de sus propias palabras. Perdiéndose en los ojos avellana.

- Cuando terminé la próxima canción… busca a Draco… y atrápalo para el resto de tu vida.- murmuró Hermione con una mirada soñadora.

-Pero… yo… él- intentó explicarse.

-Tú me has conocido mejor que yo a mí misma. Tú mi antagonista has sabido ver lo que otros han pasado por alto. Tú me has dado una respuesta a mis dudas. Y yo… yo te he quitado lo que más querías… lo siento- explicó la bruja morena.

-Yo no sé de qué hablas y… no digas sandeces- dijo Pansy abrumada por que los habían cogido, e intentó contestar ácidamente pero tan solo consiguió que la otra sonriera.

- Gracias, cuídalo... cuidaros.- suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pansy se encontraba procesando la información viendo como la estrecha empollo del curso se alejaba de ella. Pansy pensó durante unos segundos como una fea crisálida se podía transformar en tan bella mariposa. Sentía como un gusto agridulce en la boca, como si ésta magnífica noche tuviera su toque de melancolía pero desecho rápidamente idea. Estaba feliz, conseguiría a Draco.

La última canción pensó mientras se dirigía Draco y le abrazó por la espalda rozando con la gema de los dedos las abdominales del chico que estaban cubiertas por una camisa negra. Y aspiró su aroma, llevándola muy lejos; tan cerca del cielo como lejos del colegio. Él se giró estremecido por el tacto de ella. La veía hermosa y la quería puede más que una amiga pero no como amaba a Pansy y eso le producía dolor, por engañarse a sí mismo, por mentirle a ella cada vez que iba a los brazos de Pansy, por hacer daño a Pansy ya que le daba esperanzas.

-¿Bailamos?- le pregunto ella. Él tan solo asintió. Se pusieron en el centro del comedor, donde las parejas bailaban. La música tubo un leve cambio ahora era lenta, suave, tierna y sensible. La luz de las velas bajo su intensidad. Y las estrellas del techo parecían que se acercaban a ellos. Precioso. Hacían la pareja perfecta en el medio del comedor, pero tan solo ellos y las estrellas sabían que no eran el uno para el otro. Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo y todo el mundo miraba asombrada la belleza y la magia de la pareja. Un imposible decían unos, nada es imposible decían otros. Ella estaba bellísima y tenía cierto brillo en la mirada… Ella le susurro alguna cosa. Y él respondió besándola. Un beso que sabía amor, amistad, cariño, confianza, deseo… pero también supo a despedida. Ella le dio las gracias. Y el mágico momento se rompió. Y se alejó de Draco.

Draco al perder el calor de Hermione, la busco con la mirada no la encontró por ningún lado. Pansy fue en su encuentro y lo besó delante de todos. Él la miró sorprendido pero ella…

-Por fin estaremos juntos- dijo al lado de su oído produciendo un efecto de calma y de amor. Y bailaron juntos mirándose y a cariándose toda la noche.

En la puerta del salón se encontraba una chica observando la pasional y a la vez tierna escena. Tenía unos sentimientos contradictorios a lo que veía. Por un lado estaba el efecto placebo producido por el chico sellando las heridas de su maltrecho corazón, causaba daño y celos ya que había llegado a creer que era a ella quien amaba no a otra. También había otro efecto el de felicidad porque Draco ahora realmente estaba feliz y se sentía complementado y ella… ella volvería a ver a su amor. Las lágrimas de rabia, de felicidad, de tristeza, de risa, de odio…. de amor se acumulaban en sus ojos. Fue corriendo hacía el lago. Pero el llanto hacía que no viera nada y a la vez que viera recuerdos.

El bosque se hacía más espeso y le era mucho más difícil llegar hasta el lago. Una de las ramas se enganchó en el bonito vestido, y produjo un pequeño desgarro en las finas hebras del encaje. Pero Hermione no paró de andar hasta que llegó al lago. Y como esperaba la música, el piano y la mujer no estaban. Sacó la varita y convocó un viejo piano pero que nunca había perdido su belleza, su color ébano y su elegante estructura no debía envidiar a ningún otro piano. Agitó otra vez la varita y el piano empezó a tocar una suave y tierna melodía. Ella se quitó los tacones y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintiendo la hierba húmeda y las hojas secas crujir debajo de sus pasos y la fría nieve, se sintió libre. Bailó sintiéndose liberada de la inflexible rutina, río recordando recuerdos graciosos, lloró lo que no había llorado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos…

Miró la luna, un astro que siempre estaría sola a pesar de su belleza, que parecía una hermosa flor de jazmín en medio de la oscuridad y el infinito universo, la luna había sido su confidente y fiel compañera de amargas tormentas y dulces y claras noches. Y la luna sonrió con tristeza pero en su mirada había un halo de luz y esperanza. Allí le esperaba Cedric, tendiéndole la mano para que se acercara.

El gran reloj empezó a dar las doce… ella sabía lo que debía hacer… se desvistió lentamente pero con cierta ansia de llegar hasta su amado… sus pies la dirigieron hacía la orilla del lago, las piedras se le clavaban en los pies… sintió el agua congelada, como dormía sus cuerpo… no se giró hacia el colegio… no se detuvo… no sintió nada de dolor… solo paz… silencio… pero nunca soledad… Cedric la esperaba… él estaba allí…

…

-Pero Draco ¿que te dijo?- le volvió a preguntar la profesora

-Yo…- El chico seguía en shock, no había imaginado despertar de un sueño y encontrase con una pesadilla

-Venga Draco…- insistió la mujer.

-Esta muy afectado… o no lo ve?- dijo Pansy llorando

-Me dijo… me susurró… "Nuestro trató estará sellado con… con este último beso… no me olvidaras… no te olvidaré… pero estaremos de verdad con quien amamos sin pensar…" luego me dio las gracias y se fue… pero yo… Yo no sabía que…

-Tranquilo Draco, ella esta con la persona que más amado en el mundo. Ella estaba feliz por ti.- consoló Pansy

...

El vestido sigue y seguirá guardado en el armario con su brillo y esplendor, con su corte perfecto y el encaje roto. Quien lo miré sabrá ver la magia de su única dueña y el olor a vainilla seguirá impregnado en la tela… como si ella siguiera viva…

Se dice que si vas a la orilla del lago una noche de invierno, cuando la primera nevada ya haya caído, puedes escuchar una leve música, suave y bella, te cautivará y te hará llegar a una pequeña es planada donde veras un piano tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas y tan bello como si fuera hecho para los dioses. Veras como las teclas de este digno instrumento se mueven al son de la melodía como si la suave brisa fuera quien tocara la canción. Veras una bella mujer bailando descalza en la orilla del lago, y contemplaras maravillado como su sonrisa cálida y su ojos soñadores miran a la luna y el lago. Pero cuando el reloj de la primera campanada de las doce, veras como ella se desviste, observaras como entra en el lago. Ella nunca mirara hacia tras si tú no estás enamorado. Pero si lo estas se girara y te sonreirá guardando tu secreto en el fondo del lago.

-End

Deseo que les guste! Y si no es mucho pedir, para papa Noel qiero review!

La idea mencionada al principio del texto es que Hermione ve una visión en el lago con música y el último paragrafo tambien se basa en ese fic. Pasaros LA LEYENDA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA LUNÁTICA.

Un beso, tranquilos que no será el último


End file.
